2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Isekai 001
"I wish we all could go on a Isekai adventure!" The crowd chuckled as Allen brought the monkey's paw down from the air. To Marcus's shame he also joined in on the laughter. It was just a bit of fun right? It was a anime convention, Marcus's first at that. Everything was suppose to be fun. Everything was suppose to be safe. However when people ignore the warnings of the old lessons things tend to go wrong. "I wonder if that is a real monkey's paw', questioned Marcus. "You know this is a real monkey's paw right", spoke the speaker.It was almost as if Allen had heard him, but considering the roar of the crowd that was not even possible. "So if any of you get hit by a bus on your way out of the convention I am sorry." The crowd burst into laughter. "No, but in all seriousness enjoy the Expo. Isekai for Life will return this year with a new season." The crowd cheered. "And you all will ..." Boom! Everyone was gone. In a flash of light ten thousand people suddenly vanished. This event would later be known as The Flash, but it mattered not for Marcus and the other visitors. For the wish of Allen Artorious was granted. "Fuck", cursed Marcus as he stared up at a blue sky. A wave of confusion rolled over his body. A moment ago he was standing in a crowd of a thousand watching his favorite writer talk about his favorite abridge series. Now he was staring at a cloudless sky, and in a open field no less. "What the hell is going on?" Marcus rose to his feet. As he looked out over the horizon he saw a city burning in the distance, and winged creatures flying in the sky. The smell of death filled the air as a foul wind blew between the trees. Then he heard it, the screech of a lifetime. It filled the air like thunder and sent a cold chill down his spine. From the seventh level of heaven came the beast. It had scales as red as fire, and wings bigger than Marcus himself. It flew toward the city at uncanny speeds, and let lose a cone of crimson flames. There was no mistaking this beast. It was a dragon, and the truth hit Marcus like a bucket of cold water. "Oh My God, I have been isekaied!" "Shit!" Marcus cursed as he began to walk in circles. It had to be that wish. The one made on the monkey's paw. That meant the wish was tainted, like the holy grail. No wonder he was not brought to a beautiful landscape, and considering that, he probably did not have any unique magic. "Shint!" Marcus began to bite his lip. This was going to be difficult. Of course it was going to be difficult! It was real life, not a anime. To make it worse it was a Monkey's Paw wish. "Calm down Marcus." Marcus began to concentrate his thoughts. Cursing and spazing out was not going to help. He was going to need water, food, and shelter, the big three. At the same time he also needed to figure out about the world around him. What was editable? What was dangerous. He knew nothing about this world. Hell he did not even know what was going on? The screech filled the air again as the dragon took back to the sky. The beast flapped it's wings and flew toward the heavens. Naturally Marcus brain told him to flee away from the Dragon, but something else dawned on him. That city was on fire. Clearly something violent was going on, but there could be resources there. Maybe he could find someone who could help him? It would be easy to act like one of the newly displace people. At the very least he could loot some stuff off some bodies. It was a long shot, one that could lead to death, but ..., Marcus did not like the smell of that wind. "Jesus", preyed Marcus. Entering into a brisk walk Marcus made his way toward the burning city. Category:LordNoodleXIV